Fallout Equestria: Burning Skies
"Burning Skies" is a Sidestory set around the City of Flankfurt. The protagonist is a young Enclave recruit who "accidentally" was thrown down by his so-called friends. He finds himself in an environment that is neither as dead nor as hostile as the Enclave had always told him. This does not mean it isn't hostile at all. On his way to get back home, he finds himself starting to doubt what he always used to stand for. Setting Flankfurt The City of Flankfurt is inspired by the German Town of Frankfurt am Main, one of Europe's main financial centres. Much like its model, it is mainly consisting of urban areas with the main population having lived in the suburbs. The City Center contains mainly large skyscrapers, where Banks and Industrial Firms were set. In the Center, there's one of the SPP Towers. Timeline The Story is based on Kkat's Fallout: Equestria and Somber's Fallout: Equestria - Project Horizons, but before either of those stories take place. Characters Cloud Striker Cloud Striker is the main protagonist of the Story. He is a male Pegasus with dark blue hide and greenish-blue mane and tail. His eyes are as grey as storm clouds and his Cutie Mark is a tornado. Due to his fall he carries a variety of small scars, one having just barely missed his Cutie Mark. He is an Enclave Recruit who was a few weeks from graduating Military School. He was always resented by his fellow Pegasi as his Mother is a Thunderhead Operative responsible for the Volunteer Corps. As he lived with his father in Neighvarro , his life wasn't all that pleasant. When his Unit went on a trip to the Ruins of Cloudsdale , he was thrown through a hole in the clouds by two of his comrades. Thus he is a little afraid of heights. Cloud is adept with both Energy Weapons and Firearms. He prefers light Armor over heavier barding and knows the basics of Lockpicking and hacking. He wears his Enclave Uniform and sports both a Rifle and a coilgun which he found on a scavenger. As a former Enclave Recruit he is a quite skilled flier. Watch Guard Watch Guard is a brown Unicorn stallion with beige mane and tail. His eyes are of a deep green and his Cutie Mark resembles a wrench. He has a remarkably compact horn that is often nearly invisible due to his mane. Not much has yet been mentioned of his backstory except he is the son of a small village's mayor. Watch knows how to maintain armors and weapons. He also likes to use a 10mm SMG and various types of grenades. He wears a set of leather Armor he took from the same bunch of scavengers where Cloud got his coilgun. Ares Mk. II Ares is an Android, a robot with artificial intelligence. Her body consists of crême white armor plates and darker artificial muscles below these. She has a short ruby mane and tail. Her eyes emit green light. Instead of a Cutie Mark, her flanks bear the O.I.A. Logo. As her designation may indicate, Ares was the second prototype in a row of equine androids. The first one was to be remote-controlled, but this was deemed insufficient as the pony controlling it had to be removed from the frontlines. Thus, the second version was equipped with an experimental A.I. to be more or less autonomous. The day before the first test was scheduled, the bombs fell and she remained in stasis for the next ~200 years. Due to her mechanical nature, she is near-immune to radiation, but susceptible to spark discharges. Her hard- and software enables her to hack terminals that would be useless to most ponies. She has a laser rifle integrated in each of her forelegs and her visual sensors enable her to see in the dark and in heavy weather. Her physical strength is nearly on par with an earth pony. It is remarkable that she, unlike most robots and computers, is aware of the changes after the war and the wasteland itself. External Links Link to the Story on FimFiction Link to the Original on Google Drive Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:Stories Category:In Progress Side stories